Chuck versus Deception
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Chuck's new life brings in a new girlfriend Lindsey Ashburn plays mandy moore. Sarah is jealous but can't be seen by Chuck. Chuck is training as an agent. Just read it. lol


Chuck and the new Love

Chuck/Lindsey Ashburn – Mandy Moore

Chapter 1

Chuck woke up to feel Lindsey close by his side still sleeping peacefully. Finally having his life back without being the intersect. Sure Sarah and Casey are still popping up from time and time again just too makes sure everything is okay with him and his life. Chuck was training to be a secret agent not even Sarah or Casey knew he was getting trained by Agent Spinner.

"Babe, what are we going to do today?" he heard Lindsey ask him coming up from behind him hugging him. "Well I thought we could use a new T.V for the bedroom so maybe Buy More this morning before you have to go into work at the hospital?" he replied kissing her. Lindsey smiled at this and kissed him back.

Agent Sarah Walker walked into the new headquarters sighing. Ever since Ellie's wedding she has been pushed out of Chuck's new life. She's heard that he moved on and was now dating some Doctor from Ellie's hospital, where she was going to check her out tonight.

She knew that Chuck was coming to Buy More by hearing Casey talking to himself while listening to Chuck talking to Lindsey in the apartment. Sure they were still spying on him just to make sure nothing happens. Ted Roark was still at large due to escaping Ellie's wedding.

As they entered his old workplace he grabbed Lindsey's hand and smiled at her. Lindsey just looked up at him and smiled back. As they walked towards the electronics area he thought he saw Sarah watching them from a corner of the aisle. Chuck scratched his head because he thought he heard they were doing a mission up north looking for Ted Roark? "How may I help you guys?" he heard someone ask them snapping out of his own little mind. Looking towards whoever asked him he saw it was Casey but he looked different dyed hair color and growing out a moustache.

"Casey?" he asked the sales associate. "No, my name is Andy Scott and may I help you find what you need?" Andy asked again. "Yes, we are looking for a new T.V for our bedroom what do you recommend?" Lindsey asked as she looked at Chuck's confused face still contemplating Andy's name.

Sarah hid behind the counter quickly since she saw Chuck look over her way. "God that was too close." She thought to herself as she made her way back down to the castle. "What do you think you are doing Agent Walker?" she heard Beckman yell from the satellite. Sarah was stunned this sudden outburst of General Beckman.

"Agent Walker, you do know that if you are seen by Agent Carmichael you will have to be removed and moved to another site!" General Beckman stated. Sarah was confused now Chuck couldn't be Agent Carmichael. "Yes, Agent Walker Chuck is Agent Carmichael." Agent Beckman said. Sarah suddenly felt faint as she sat down. "When did h he and w why was it because of m me?" she asked confused.

Chuck finished putting their new T.V in his SUV. He was certain that Andy was Colonel Casey his old teammate. Why would he lie? Chuck thought to himself as he got into the driver seat. "Babe what happened back there?" she asked him. Chuck looked at her. "Nothing, I just thought it was someone from my past." He said faintly smiling at her before pulling out of the lot.

He was finally finished putting their new T.V up on the wall. Already nine o'clock he was getting tired, before Lindsey left they had sex trying to get pregnant. So far they've been unsuccessful. Walking into the kitchen to get a beer for himself he heard a noise coming from a room.

Deciding to check it out he grabbed a knife out of the drawer and went to investigate. "Well hello there Bartowski I've finally managed to get you alone." Ted said walking closer to him along with two of his guards.

Sarah knew that something was wrong when Casey barged into her room. "Walker gets up now and meet me in the Castle immediately." Casey said before exiting. Hurrying she quickly throw on some sweatpants and Chuck's old Stanford University sweatshirt she used on a date they had and went to the Castle.

As she ran down the stairs she heard Casey and Beckman talking to each other in angry tones. "What's happening?" she asked. "Agent Walker we just found out by surveillance that Agent Carmichael or "Chuck" has been kidnapped by Ted Roark and his people couple of hours ago; we know this by his girlfriend Lindsey who is working as an undercover Doctor for Ted Roark all this time." General Beckman said.

Sarah was in shock that good for nothing Brunette stole her love of her life. Sarah punched the table hard. "Agent Walker get a grip he's going to be fine. General Beckman do you have the tapes when and how many took him?" Casey asked the General.

Chuck couldn't believe his eye's the woman who he was dating and trying to get pregnant had betrayed him for money. "W Why L Lindsey w would y you do this t to me?" he stuttered as he got hit by another blow from Ted's Agent hit him in the stomach. "Why Chuck You ask me?" Lindsey asked him. Chuck only stared at her.

"Well Ted here told me about you're past about the intersect and SARAH the blonde bimbo Agent who you dated for nearly two years before me." She said slapping him across the face. "What do you want Ted I've already lost the most important person in my life." He said getting another blow to the chest.

Sarah knew that they have to get there fast to the hide out soon. Chuck need's her and she needs him. "Come on Casey we need to get into that building now." She stated angrily grabbing the two Ak's 47's. "Hold on Walker I'm just signaling the two other teams before we can go in their ourselves, we want them to distract anyone from Bartowski before we can move in." Casey replied getting angry with her.

As Ted exited the room leaving Lindsey to talk to him he just knew their relationship is finished and having blown off Sarah in such a way at Ellie's wedding he knew that going back was impossible. "Chuck listen to me please, I didn't mean to act like that and never knew that you would get tortured like this, I am very sorry that I betrayed our entire relationship based on getting money." He heard her say as he was starting to blank out. "Chuck I found out that I am pregnant this evening at the hospital and I." he heard her before blacking out and forgetting everything.

"Step away from Chuck you bitch!" Sarah yelled pointing the gun at Lindsey. Sarah was beyond pissed on seeing Chuck so badly injured. "Please don't shoot me." Lindsey said starting to raise her hand backing away from Chuck. "Walker go cut down Bartowski and take him to the hospital asap while I deal with this one." Casey said pointing his gun at Lindsey.


End file.
